Toonmorphs
by Charles Roberts
Summary: The LFA have jone forces with the Anamorphs crew agent Visser Three in order Alexander to save his friends he have to create a clone of him and infull trate Visser Three base.


Toonmorph an Animorph/Tiny Toons/Road Rovers/Galaxy Rovers/Anamaniacs/Lighting Force Agency/Oddimals/D-Boy  
  
Hay Authors is you want to seend me an e-mail and tonight I will be on the Internet try to seend e-mail to you so my e-mail is   
Lighting732002@yahoo.com or Lighting742002@hotmail.com  
  
A Secqual to Krista Get Yeerked   
  
Lighting Force Agency owend by Aaron Roberts   
  
Tiny Toons, Anamaniacs, Road Road Rovers are owend by Warner Borthers.  
  
D-Boy Whitewulf is owend by Daniel Wheeler   
  
Oddimals are owend by Brooke Michelle   
  
Animorphs are owend by K.A. Applegate and Nickelodeon   
  
Alexander: Hi I am Alexander Armington commander of the Lighting Force Agencym, this was the LFA Biggest case ever hit this year Visser Three was mad that the Animorph chartures Ax, Jake, Tobias, Rachel, Cassie and Marco help the Road Rovers spot   
Visser Three plans so he got revinge by capturing the Tiny Toons, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Road Rovers, Oddimals, D-Boy and Galaxy Rovers turind them into yeerk controlers but the Government of California called the LFA to spot the yeerks invasion before it is too late so the 4 member of the LFA went to Acme Acers, Californa to spot the yeerks from taking over and the second in command is   
Razor Armington my cousin he is braves in the Armington Family the third member is Stargent Rams Malone he know kartey, tracking the forth member on this team is Smith Jackson aka Day Walker he is expert on self and can here good and he is a air-fighter so this how the story go.   
  
Location   
Acme Looniversity, Acme Acers, California   
Where we see Visser Three were talking to the controlers.   
  
Visser Three: We have bleve that the Lighting Force Agency, AX, Cassie, Tobias, Jake, and Marco are heading this way now I want you to capture them and bring them to me do you understand.   
  
Tiny Toons/Oddimals/D-Boy/Road Rovers/Galaxy Rovers/Yakko/Wakko/Dot: Yes Sir.   
  
Visser: Now go yeerk controlers.   
  
Wenner Burgers, Downtown Acme Acers, California   
ween the LFA, Ax, Cassie, Jake, Tobias, Rachel and Marco were talking about anmorphis and how to cach   
Visser Three.  
  
Jake: So you are Alexander right?   
  
Alexander: That Right.   
  
Razor: I am Razor.  
  
Cassie: Hay Razor.   
  
But the yeerk controlers just came in the Wenner Burgers.   
  
Alexander: Buster?  
  
Razor: Guys?  
  
Ax: Oh no the controlers   
  
Alex: Run and Fight.   
  
Buster: Get them!  
  
Ax Change into a bat, Cassie change into fox, Jake change into Rockwirler, Rachel change into a Cat and Marco change into a Hawk.   
  
Hunter: Find them and get them Visser Three want them alive.   
  
D-Boy: Yes sir.   
  
At LFA HQ Alexander was trying to think how he can get his friends back to normal.   
  
Alexander: How to get my friend back to normal but how?   
  
Ax: I know that If we hold an controler that the yeerk come out and we somped it.   
  
Alexander: You know what you are right and I know how to do it because Fifi like me so she will chase after me.  
  
Jake: So Let go for it.   
  
Wahrehouse Dirscrit  
  
Ax: What the plan Alex?   
  
Alexander: I wil let the Yerrks Catch me.   
  
Razor: What? Alex you not serrous?   
  
Alexander: I will creat a nother me let get cught then once it got cought We will flowe it and my counterpart wil fight me then we will save my freinds.   
  
Marco: All right we go with this plan.   
  
Alexander: Clone Magic ARRG!   
  
Alexander Clone Came out and gret his maker.   
  
Clone-Alexander: What want me to do boss?   
  
Alexander: I want you to get capture with Fifi them let them put a yerrk contrlore in your eare then fight me.   
  
Clone-Alexander: Ok (leves)   
  
Alexander: Well stage 1 is complet now stage two While my clone is capture Ax, Jake, Racile, Cassie, Torbos, and Marco will morph into anamils wile me, Razor be insvilbale and flowed them then we attacked them with Visser Three before they put the slug inside my clone.   
  
Ax: Ok let do this.   
  
Acme Loonvirsity.   
  
Fifi was passing flyers to the singding party at the beach then she saw Alexander so she went to him and ask him.  
  
Fifi (Yeerk Talking): Hello Alexander do you want to come to the party at the beach it is going to be fun.   
  
C-Alexander: Sure Fifi I like to go.   
  
Fifi (Yeerk Talking): Ok we are leveing right now.   
  
C-Alexander: Ok (grabs Fifi Hand and walk off togever)   
  
To Becontuneu   
  
The Acme Beach   
  
C-Alexander, Fifi was kissing each other and the toons were having fun.   
  
Hunter: Now time to go to the pool.   
  
C-ALexander, Fifi and the toons walk to the pool, Alexnader (Lizzard), Razor (Snake) and the Anamorphs team were fllowing them to the pool.  
  
Alexander: Boy Fifi is all over me.   
  
AX: Well Fifi did like you.   
  
Razor: Yea it your clone.   
  
Alexander: Your right.   
  
Marco: Let go!  
  
The Yeerk Pool site.   
  
Visser-Three: Ah there you are Alexander now Fifi put the yeerk slug inside of Alexander ear.   
  
Fifi(yeerk Talking): Yes sir (Fifi grabs the slug and walk tords C-Alex) Alex bestil.   
  
C-Alexander: Ok   
  
Fifi put the slug inside C-Alexander ear and the yeerk control him.   
  
C-Alexander (Yeerk talking): I got the commander.   
  
Visser-Three: Good but I know that Alexander is a clone of him with his fighting skils it so be use of us.   
  
Fifi grabs C-Alexnader hand and kiss him but the Real Alexander is shock.   
  
Ax (in Rockwiler): I for got to tell you that Visser-Three is smart.   
  
Alexander in Lizzard (annyode): why didn't you tell me this.  
  
But Hunter heard some thing.   
  
Hunter: Master did you heard that?   
  
Buster and Babs: Yea we hered the same thing   
  
Visser-Three: The Anamorphs get them.   
  
Toon and C-Alexander: Yes sir.  
  
R-Alexander: Run.   
  
AX: Right   
  
The Tiny Toons, Oddimals, C-Alexander, D-Boy and Road Rovers cronder R-Alexander.   
  
R-Alexander: Boy I have to use the Burce Lee and Jet LI Moves.  
  
D-Boy: It over Alexander.   
  
Fifi: Give up my love   
  
Hunter: Yea   
  
R-Alexander(Thinking): If I shock them the yeerks will come out of there ears so sorry guys but I have to do this Lighting Shock.   
  
Alexander Lighting Shock shock the Road Rovers, Oddimals, Tiny Toons, D-boy the yeerks came out and Alexander Seept on the Yeerks.   
  
Hunter: What hapen.   
  
D-Boy: Boy there was something controling me.   
  
Oliver: Yea!   
  
Fifi: My love what hapen to us.   
  
Road Rovers, TTA, Oddimals, D-Boy, C-Alexander: Yea!   
  
R-Alexander: The Yeerks Slugs were controling you.   
  
Kristal: So that were controling us.   
  
R-Alexander: Clone Alexander retund.   
  
C-Alexander: Right.   
  
Alexander: Now Let go beat Vissa Three.   
  
Road Rovers, TTA, Oddimals, D-Boy, C-Alexander: Yea!   
  
Vissa Three: What Returnd LFA we will meet agan.   
  
Alexander: He gone for now.   
  
D-boy: Well let celebrate.  
  
All Toons and Anamorphs: YEA!  
  
Location Weeney Burger.   
  
The Toons and Rovers are cellerbating there win.   
  
Alexander: Well Anamorphs we did good work togever.   
  
Marco: Yea we did.   
  
AX: Yor Lighting Force Agency is a simbole to portect Cartoon Worlds and Real Worlds from Evil.   
  
Cassie: Right now Let Dance.   
  
Wile the Anamorphs gane is dancing Fifi walk up to Alexander.   
  
Fifi: Alex.   
  
Alexander: Yes Fifi.   
  
Fifi: I got something for you.   
  
Alexander; What is it?   
  
Fifi: This.   
  
Fifi give a passion kiss to Alexander and he was floting on air.   
  
Alexander: YAhooo! That the best kiss that I felt let kiss.   
  
Fifi: Shure.   
  
They Kiss and Dance togever.   
  
The End.   
  
(Rolling Creedts)   
  
This seres brought by Soney   
  
That a good story.  
  
Comming soone the Web site called www.Lighting Force Agency.com and www.International Cartoon Wrestling Assocation.com 


End file.
